The Wammy's Mental Asylum
by BeyondMySanity
Summary: Matt lived a perfect life with his perfect boyfriend, Mihael. Once he decides to change his job he meets someone who turns his life completly upside down. What if things arn't the way Matt thought they were? His perfect life crashes and turns into dust, replaced by the cruel reality. But what if he can't face it? Will Matt be able to deal with his real life? MxM . AU.


**A/N: ** Okokokok... first of all, I know I wasn't on here for a long time but I didn't had internet for so long forgive me please T.T ..but yeah, heres a new story, dont worry, I havnt forgotten about the other ones, I just get some ideas, and I write them all down into my copy, and then it takes ages for me to type them on the computer cause Im just that lazy ._. and I just like to write those ideas in case I forget them later, know what I mean?

*Still no beta and cant be really bothered with that so sorry for mistakes*

Anyways, here is the first chapter of The Wammy's Mental Asylum, hope you will enjoy it! *Warning, this fic is a massive mind fuck!*

_**~BeyondMySanity**_

_**Disclaimer: *applies for the full thing because I forget to do them***_I do NOT own Death Note or the characters. Just the plot. Sadly.

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

"Mihael?", a soft voice called into the empty apartment. The redhead sat up in his bed and looked around. Darkness filled his quiet bedroom, the only source of light being the one falling through the open window from a lamp on the street, while the only sound was his unsteady breathing as he tried to calm down.

Matt was dreaming about him again. The man he was in love with and the one who loved him back.

Mihael was perfect. He was tall, his blond hair reached down to his shoulders and his piercing blue eyes could see deep down into your soul, reading even the darkest of your secrets. The man always wore tight leather and a black and red rosary around his neck. He was charming and dangerous. Mihael always got what he wanted, whenever he wanted amd how he wanted, no ifs or buts. But that didn't made him completly heartless towards Matt. The blond was indeed, cold and cruel and wouldn't refrain from murdering another human being, even for a second, but when his lover came into the picture, Mihael was loving, patient to a certain extend and understanding. This was one of the things Matt loved so much about him.

How could someone as perfect as Mihael love someone like Matt?

This question never left the redheads mind even for a second. Mihael was perfect, while Matt? Matt was Matt. He was nothing special, nothing worth anyones attention, just nothing. The redhead was a gamer. A strange thing to hear about a man his age with his job, but he couldn't help it, he loved his games for as long as he could remember. Which wasn't quite long actually. Matt had an accident some time ago. The result was memory loss, permanent at that. He couldn't remember what happened before or even the accident itself, he just woke up in a hospital and in pain. It took a long time for Matt to recover since he had no one to help him. No family or friends, apparently he was an orphan who never got along with anyone, chosing games over people from his youngest ages.

The redhead couldn't say say that the accident changed his life, not knowing what it was like before, but once he got better, despite being lazy he went to college and became a psychiatrist.

Then he met Mihael.

At first they were only friends. Innocent games and long talks at night became their normality, but as their friendship developed, so did their feelings and before they even noticed, they became more than friends.

Matt let out a sigh as his breath returned to normal speed. It was too late to go back to sleep and too early to get up. Another sigh. He got up deciding it would be better to be early than late on his first day at his new job. Before he was a private psychologist, but listening to the same, boring problems of the same boring people became unbearable to such extend that he'd rather shoot himself than go through another boring day at work, so when he came across an advertisement of a job that required his qualifications, he immediately applied. A psychiatrist at a mental asylum. Because listening to insane people must be way more interesting than dealing with a teenager whose supposedly depressed and self harms because of whatever their problem is, while in fact they are just attention seekers with rich parents who could afford such expensive therapies for their messed up kids.

The redhead took a long shower, then put on his usual clothes, black and white striped, long-sleeved shirt and blue jeans. He never really bothered about his looks. Not because he was ugly or something, it was more laziness, the love of stripes and feeling comfortable. The friends he made after he recovered from that accident often told him that being a psychiatrist didn't suit him at all. He was too careless, too lazy, too childlike and cocky. He had no care in this world what so ever.

The sun began climbing it's way into the sky as the first beams of light warmed the modernly decorated kitchen. Soft crunching of cornflakes broke the silence everytime Matt took another spoonfull of his breakfast. He hated mornings and believed it should be illegal for human beings to be awake at this hour, but the time of the day was not only thing he hated about mornings. Matt hated the light as it irritated his eyes too much and he hated having to leave Mihael. If it was up to him, night would have been eternal.

But it was not up to him, therefore he had to deal with it. The gamer took his time leqaving his apartment and getting into his beloved car, his cherry red Chevrolet Camaro, pondering about his relationship with Mihael.

Matt loved him, that was undenyable. Mihael loved him back, that could also be classified as undenyable. So then what was the problem in their relationship?

Matt pulled up into the car park about half an hour later and looked at the massive, grey building in front of him. There were steel bars in every window and the whole place was surrounded by at least two fences. The bare trees and brown leaves covering the ground only added up to the already dull atmosphere. Dark grey clouds hung low in the sky, covering all the evidence of sun's presence. It will rain today. Another thing that bugged the redhead. Rain. It always gave him the feeling like something bad will happen, that the skies are crying, mourning the loss of a significant being. He knew it was stupid, yet he couldn't help it, nor the shivers that ran through his spine as the first drop of water hit his nose. Looking up at the clouds, Matt thought for a while, as drops of rain hit his face more frequently.

The problem in their relationship was that his perfect boyfriend, Mihael Keehl, simply didn't exist.

* * *

**Preview of the next chapter:**

Matt entered the building and looked around. White walls, floors, doors, everything was white. Even the light seemed brighter and whiter. The only furniture in the small room was a chair, currently occupied by himself and a little table to his right.

"Dr. Matt? Please follow me", the redhead looked up and saw a man, possibly in his fourties judging by the many silver strands shining through his black hair.

-~le line~-

It was slightly terrifying to know that the 'patients' are going to try make him believe that they are normal, but on the other side, Matt wasn't stupid, he was actually intelligent and he won't believe any of them.

* * *

So, what did you think? :

**Review or die. :D**


End file.
